


Drowned

by bamatlaslammas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamatlaslammas/pseuds/bamatlaslammas
Summary: Marietta had made a mistake. She could not take it anymore, she would choose the only way out she can think of.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Drowned

Marietta knew that she had made a mistake. She should not have told about Dumbledore’s Army. But afterwards you are always smarter. In that moment it felt not that bad. She had tried to ignore what she actually had caused. Tried not to think about it. 

Then the curse had started. 

The boils on her face, she suddenly started feeling all the shame. And now even people outside of the DA knew that she had betrayed someone. People started to keep their distance. Did not trust her anymore. Talked behind her back.  
Cho seemed to be the only one that still treated her normally. First, she was glad about it. Glad that she could trust the yearlong friendship between them. Just wanted the schoolyear to be over, hoped, that after summer her error would have been forgotten.  
But then she noticed how Cho was treated because she was still standing on Marietta’s side. And that was the last drop she needed. So one night she decided that this was it. She had not only destroyed her personal reputation, but she was quite far in also destroying the life of her best friend. She lay awake, waiting for the breathes of her roommates to deepen. Wanted to be sure that all of them were asleep. Only then she slipped out of her bed, picking up her shoes, comfortable clothes and bag and silently slipping out of her dorm. One last glance back at the sleeping figure of her best friend and a whispered “It’s for the best” and she was gone. Not looking back anymore.

Once in the bathroom she changed from her pyjamas into her normal clothes, before fishing some spare parchment and a quill out of her bag. She scribbled a short note on the parchment, dried the ink with a small spell, folded the parchment and put it in the pocket of her trousers. After putting her quill and nightclothes in her bag, she dropped the bag in a corner of the bathroom and left to the hallway. Now the only mission would be not to be caught. She normally never roamed the castle at night and it was more luck than talent that she did not run into Filch or one of the other patrols. It took her longer than during day, but finally she reached the owlery. Arithrea, her common barn owl came curiously down from her resting spot, it was highly unlikely that her mistress had a letter for her at that time of the night. Marietta stroke Arithrea affectingly. “I have a letter for you. But first I need you to join me on a short journey.”, she whispered to the owl, sure that the smart bird would understand. Accompanied by her owl she left the owlery and went towards the Quidditch pitch. Not only the changing rooms, but also the general broom storerooms could be found next to the field. With a chanted “Accio” her Cleensweep 7 came soaring towards her. She caught it and mounted it right away, beckoning Arithrea to follow her.

Thinking about what she read about Hogwarts, she should be able to leave the grounds without alarming any of the castle’s inhabitants. Still she had to be careful not to take too much time, as her absence might get notice right after Cho woke up and she was a notorious early riser. Marietta guessed that the Atlantic was to far away for her plans, so a random loch in the closer surroundings of Hogwarts would do. She did not trust the lake on school grounds, had she heard stories of the Kraken helping students every now and then. So another loch had to do.  
With her owl on her side she left Hogwarts behind. Soared through the air, not really caring about which direction, she just flew straight, trying to get as much distance between her and the castle as possible.

It might have been an hour or two, Marietta did loose track of time and she just caught sight of the 3rd loch since leaving the grounds. Not sure how late it was, she decided that this was it, it seemed far enough away and with flying further she would risk it getting morning before reaching the next loch and she wanted this over and done with before Cho could raise an alarm.

Hoovering some 100 foot above the water surface she took a deep breath before beckoning Arithrea to come closer. She took out the note and attached it to Arithreas leg. “Sorry for the little detour I took you on, but I had to make sure you would not be able to deliver it before I got here. Please bring this to my parents.”, she told her companion and sent her off. For a couple of minutes she stared after her bird, before reaching into her pockets once more. Holding her wand in her hand she felt determination. It was time. And she wanted it to be final, so with the biggest swing she was capable of she tossed the wand as far away from her as she could. She did not had the heart to break it, but she was sure that it would do.  
Taking one last deep breath she let go off her broom and let herself fall. Her last thought before she hit the lake’s surface was about how glad she was that she never really learned how to swim. It was therefore a rather short battle of her body, desperately to staying alive while she had already started to go on. And with that Marietta Edgecombe left the mortal world.


End file.
